


One New Chapter

by suyari



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you sure about this, Buck? There are other ways to do this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One New Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Here's one I wrote but never posted - not even to Tumblr.

Steve looked down at the magazine proofs and still couldn't pin down how he felt about all of it. It had all been Tony's idea, of course. Bucky - once he'd recovered himself - had naturally been all for it. Steve had tried to talk some sense into them, but had been out voted.

A chin found it's way to his shoulder and he could feel Bucky's eyes drift up to meet with his own. He smiled and drew his lover - and thank you new century for that, even if it was still difficult to relax into being public about it - close by his arm, leaning back into the warm, solid length of him.

"So?" Bucky hedged gently. "What d' you think?"

He sighed heavily. "Are you sure about this, Buck?" He shifted slightly so he could look at Bucky better, setting the proof down on the table. "There are other ways to do this."

Bucky actually gave it a moment's thought before nodding. "Yeah. I...I like it this way. Everybody knows about me anyway, thanks to the internet-"

"Buck-"

Bucky pressed two metal fingers against his lips, a small furrow to his brow. "Steve, we've talked about this. I'm not angry and I'm never going to be. You did what you had to and I am okay with that. You should be too."

Steve pressed his lips to the fingers, kissing softly.

Bucky sniffed, then shrugged and drew him closer, resting Steve's hip in the cradle of his own. "My laundry's been aired, Stevie. This...this feels like taking my life back. Having some control again, you know?"

Steve wasn't entirely certain he'd ever really know. But, he nodded and wrapped both arms about Bucky, swaying slightly. "I think they're both tasteful and insightful. And you know I'll support you no matter what." He leaned in to kiss him and felt tension he'd not been aware of leave Bucky's body as he kissed back.

As the kiss ended, their brows pressed close and they spent a few moments just blinking quietly at one another. "So you think this'll work?"

"Whether or not it works, I'm pretty sure there's going to be a whole lot of people more interested in you than ever before."

Bucky made a face, lips twisting and Steve nipped the lower one.

"It's gonna be okay, Buck. You know I'm with you. Til the end of the line."

Bucky's face eased into a sly smirk. "I'm glad you feel that way," he replied, swaying them again, even as he pressed close, rocking his hips up in a far too impressive move. Steve's blood went hot and traveled south like it was being drained. Bucky nosed his ear and Steve stuttered out a breath. "Because I kind of took you off the market in my interview."

Steve laughed.

"Any comment about the Out article, Cap?" Bucky asked, in a perfect imitation of the invasive squeak of paparazzi.

Steve grinned, turning in Bucky's embrace until he could slide both arms around him and draw him close. Saw the flash of desire spark in Bucky's eyes as he rolled their hips. "All I have to say, is that Bucky Barnes is the strongest, most loyal and devoted, utterly charming and caring man I have ever known," he replied, punctuating each with a kiss. "And I'm so grateful to the change in society that allows him to be all mine."

"Sap," Bucky muttered against his lips as Steve kissed him again.

"Hey, Buck?"

"Mmm?"

"Want to make them really lose it?"

Bucky laughed, their heads rocking as he shook his in response. His smile wavered as Steve slid down, their bodies dragging against one another.

"I think..." Steve said, kissing his way down Bucky's chest. "You're going...to have to call...that reporter again."

"Oh?" Bucky asked, voice catching on a gasp.

Steve hummed. "Need to update that article before it sees print."

Bucky's hands slid through his hair, one warm and the other cool, both loving in their caresses.

Steve kissed over his navel and pressed his chin into Bucky's abs.

"Why?"

"James Buchanan Barnes-"

Bucky's breath hitched and he all but froze in place.

"I have loved you hopelessly, desperately, devotedly since the moment you first pulled Sean McNally off me and punched him in the face."

"You were an even bigger punk at five," Bucky interrupted with a fond smile.

"And you put up with me, took care of me, and loved me more than I ever deserved."

"Hey, now. Don't talk about Steve that way, or I'll sock ya."

Steve's hands smoothed over the curve of Bucky's back. "I only wish I'd told you how much back then. Before..." He bit his lip. "Before everything. I love you, Buck. I love you so much."

"I know," Bucky rasped. "I love you too. Even if you _are_ an insufferable pain in the ass."

Steve gently slapped Bucky's ass, causing his hips to rock.

Bucky blinked down at him. "What're you getting at, Steve?"

"The world's changed so much and we can be here what we never could be there. And even though it took us the long, painful way-"

"Wouldn't be us if it hadn't."

"I've never been happier for anything so devastating in my entire life."

Bucky laughed. "How romantic."

"And given all the changes...Buck...Will you marry me?"

"...You serious, Steve?"

"Completely."

"You want to marry me. Me."

"Nobody else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with."

"Christ," Bucky swore, running his metal hand through his hair. "You...I can't believe you. Only Steve Rogers, I swear to god!" His flesh hand gripped Steve's hair and tugged his head back. "Do you have any idea how long I've been planning this proposal?! And you go and be you about it. I even asked Stark for help!"

Steve blinked. "You were gonna...?"

Bucky sighed and slid down until they were face to face again. "God damn it, Steve."

The happiness bubbled up and spilled over and Steve threw both arms around him and hugged him tight.

"I'm still going to do it," Bucky said, as his arms wound about him tightly. "You've completely ruined the surprise, but I put way too much into it to not go through with it."

Steve kissed his shoulder. "Anything you want Bucky."

"And yeah," Bucky replied, turning his head so he could nose Steve's hair. "I'll marry you."

"We'll tell the reporter your way," Steve murmured against his skin. "It'll be a far better story."

"Oh no, the world needs to know how much of a punk Captain America is. We're telling them all of it."

Steve laughed. "Whatever you say, Buck."


End file.
